powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ranger Reunion
Dimensions in Danger is the tenth episode of Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. It is a special team-up involving Power Rangers from previous generations assisting the Ninja Steel Rangers in defeating a new foe. The episode also commemorates the 25th Anniversary of the Power Rangers franchise. Synopsis In a very special 25th Aniversary episode, The Super Ninja Steel Rangers team up with Legendary Rangers to rescue past Power Rangers who have been captured by the evil Lord Drayvon. The mission becomes personal for the Ninja Steel rangers when their teammate, Jade Shapiro is captured as well. Plot Part 1 In San Angeles, Susie Holden pulls up in her driveway, talking to someone on her cellphone. She was about to take her young daughter, Julie to school. After hanging up her phone, Susie sees that Julie left her pink skates and calls her. As Susie went to retrieve her daughter's skates, a monster appears out of nowhere, who apparently knows her. The monster's presents shocks and horrifies Susie, leaving her worried he might harm her young child. At Leawood High School in Leawood, California, the Ninja Steel Rangers are playing pool table when Jade Shapiro comes by. She tells her friends that she had to leave early to help her mother at her salon, since one of her co-worker called in sick. Mick contacts the rangers and tells them that there was trouble in downtown Leawood. The seven rangers run out to see what was going on. As they arrive, Madame Odious, Badonna and the kudabots are joined with the monster, known as Lord Drayvon and the rangers morph to battle them. It is a difficult battle for the Rangers, Jackson calls in the Lion Fire Armor, and that is not much help for the Rangers. When Odious and Drayvon combine the wave of evil energy to defeat the rangers, they demorph. Then, Drayvon grabs Jade and he tells her that she was coming with him and Odious' army. Matt, seeing that Jade is in trouble, gets up and tries to save her. Drayvon fires blasts at Matt, knocking him off his feet and sending him to the ground. Jade screams Matt's name as she sees him to the ground. She continues to screams his name as she is taken by the monsters as they retreated. The rangers, in pain from being knocked down, wonder how they were going to defeat Odious with her new monster. Matt wonders how they were going to rescue Jade. At Drayvon's base, Jade is struggling to break free from the kudabots. They tie her to the table. Drayvon tells her that he plans to steal her lifeforce energy to power up his machine and that once he was finished, so will Jade. Jade is horrified that Drayvon plans to destroy her in a brutal way. Back at the ranger base, as the rangers try to recover from the battle, they wonder who Drayvon was and why he took Jade. Then more kudabots appear at the rock quarry. Misty wonders how will the rangers stand a chance defeating the kudabots without Jade. Jackson tells them to give it all they got. The rangers arrive at the quarry and fought the kudabots, but there were too many. Then, the cloaked strangers appear and took out the rest of the kudabots. The rangers are relieved to see them and wondered who they were and why do them help them. The unveil themselves to the rangers. It was Time Force Pink Ranger, Emma Stanford, C-Squad Red Ranger Andy Holden, and Dino Charge Blue Ranger Luka. Jackson recognized both Andy and Emma from their history as Power Rangers. They inform the rangers that Lord Drayvon has been ruling the galaxy and that he teamed-up with Madame Odious to take them out. Drayvon's real plan was to capture past Power Rangers and use them to create an evil army of robot Power Rangers. Spinner is confused on why Drayvon would kidnap Jade. Emma tells the team her chilling theory, Drayvon plans to drain Jade's lifeforce to power his machines that encase and copy the captured Rangers to produce the Robo Rangers, once he's finished, the captured rangers won't survive, neither will Jade. Matt becomes scared for Jade. Part 2 Cast *William Shewfelt as Jackson Gutierrez (Ninja Steel Red Ranger) *Chrysti Ane as Misty Wexler (Ninja Steel Pink Ranger) *Peter Sudarso as Matt Chang (Ninja Steel Blue Ranger) *Zoe Robins as Amber Baldwin (Ninja Steel White Ranger) *Nico Greetham as Spinner Walsh (Ninja Steel Yellow Ranger) *Jordi Webber as Issac Carpenter (Ninja Steel Gold Ranger) *True O'Brien as Jade Shapiro (Ninja Steel Green Ranger) *Kelson Henderson as Mick Kanic Guest Starring *Shayna Rose as Susie Holden (Aqua Thunderstorm Ranger) *Kim Allen as Claire Mitchell (Yellow Turbo Ranger) * - as Emma Stanford (Pink Time Force Ranger) *Marnie Patterson as Jasmine Harris (Geo Force Blue Ranger) *Brandon Davis as Andy Holden (Blue Space Ranger) *Beth Allen as Arianna Smith *Steven Skyler as Antonio Garcia (Gold Samurai Ranger) *Ciara Hanna as Kelly Hale (Megaforce Yellow) *Yoshi Sudarso - Luka (Dino Charge Blue Ranger) Notes *This episode aired at 8pm on the actual 25th anniversary of the first broadcast of Day of the Thunder. It's the first episode with premiere airing in prime-time since The Mutiny from season 2 of Power Rangers Thunderstorm. *This episode marks the return of Claire Mitchell and Jasmine Harris, since their last episode of Turbo in 2000. *Susie Gold, now goes by Susie Holden, due to marrying former teammate, Andy Holden. **It is also revealed that she is a mother of a daughter named Julie. *It is unknown if Claire Mitchell is still with former teammate Hunter Dean. The two began dating before their last episode. *It is revealed that Jasmine Harris is a mother of two sons. *This was the second anniversary episode to feature Susie and her husband, Andy Holden. They first appeared in Legendary Battle, as an engaged couple. *Several plots from the past episodes of Power Rangers were used in this episode. **Madame Odious and Lord Drayvon's combined evil energy and the fight at the rock quarry was from Power Rangers Galactic Force. **Drayvon draining Jade's lifeforce energy was from Power Rangers Super Megaforce, Vrak is Back, Part 1, when Vrak used a machine to drain the lifeforce energy out of Hybrid Warrior Heather Merrill. *Susie Holden is well acquainted with some of the Veteran Rangers. **Claire Mitchell and Jasmine Harris are her former teammates and close friends. **Andy Holden is her husband and former teammate. **Emma Stanford is her close friend and both teamed up in Legendary Battle. **Antonio Garcia is currently dating Susie's former teammate, Kayla Thomas, whom Susie mentored. **Kelly Hale is the niece of Susie's former teammate and crush, Drew Hale. Behind the Scenes *Shayna Rose (Susie Holden) and True O'Brien (Jade Shapiro) have both acted on the soap opera, Days of Our Lives. *This is the first episode where the Sudarso brothers, Yoshi (Luka) and Peter (Matt Chang), are seen together. Category:Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel (Runwaygirl20) Category:Runwaygirl20 Category:Crossovers